Alone No More 2: Unknown Territory
by Grantourer
Summary: Takes place 1 year after 1st story. After falling down a waterfall Buck and William discover a new location, and a species of Mesozoic mammals native to the region who, for the most part aren't that friendly. On top of that many other new dangers await them, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

Buck and William where running for their lives, hot on their tail was not only Rudy, but a pack of seven raptors of which he'd formed an alliance with. So far, everything was going according to plan. He was going o run them and trap them at the near by river, which is known for its powerful current and predatory fish, and if they survived that then their was a 200ft drop down a waterfall that should do the job. They soon reached the river and surrounded the weasel duo.

"Well Buck, which form of death would you prefer, death by arch rival or death by river?"

"I'll take my chances with the river."

"Yeah me too, despite the fact I,ll be stuck in weasel form until I can have another shape shifter built."

They then jumped in the river before the dinos could attack but were soon under attack by the fish.

"Uh, Buck, doesn't this river have giant piranhas?"

"Yep!" He answered, completely unconcerned.

They could soon see the top fins breaking the waters surface, they were gaining fast.

"Swim fasta!" Buck said in a tone that suggested he was finding this fun.

The piranhas were right on their tails, but suddenly they stopped, this actually worried them.

"Don't tell me theres a waterfall."

"Yep, theres a waterfall." Buck replied, this time sounding a bit concerned.

They could soon hear the sound of falling water.

"OH CRAP, SWIM BACK! SWIM BACK!

They tried to swim backwards but the current was too strong.

"Buck I want you to know before we die that its been a pleasure knowing you and that your like a brother too me."

"Its been nice knowin ya too."

Then they plunged over the edge to their watery grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

Buck woke up and found himself on the bank of a river. _How am I still alive?_ He thought. He amazingly didn't have any broken bones but he was badly bruised and cut and sore all over. He then saw his surroundings, they were different. It was darker than usual, but it was still daylight and there wern't any clouds. Thats when he noticed the trees nearly completely blocked out the sun. It was also warmer down here somehow.

He then noticed William was on the bank as well but appeared to be unconscious. _Or dead._ Buck mentally added, but hoped wasn't the case as he crawled over to him. He was indeed unconscious but still breathing, and miraculously also didn't appear to have anything broken, though he too was quite badly bruised and cut. Buck sat their on the beach waiting for him too wake up.

* * *

two hours later

William finally awoke with a groan. "Am I dead and being dead is allot like being alive or I am indeed alive."

"Your still alive mate."

"Wait, we both survived that fall?"

"Well if we didn't then we wouldn't be 'ere talkin now would we?"

"Ok, then where are we?"

"Tha's a good question."

"You mean you've never been here?"

"None of this looks familia, so no."

"Then this should be interesting, I wonder what could await us just beyond those bushes."

"Don't know, lets find out!" Buck said eagerly as he charged through the bushes.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Said William running after Buck, despite being very sore. What he immediately saw once he went through the bushes forced him to halt. He and Buck were surrounded by Mesozoic mammals, who were armed with spears pointed right at them.

* * *

Note: I have no idea what Mesozoic species to use for the natives, I'm essentially running on the assumption that their were mammals from this time period that were capable of standing on two legs (something necessary in order to animate them into characters capable of walking on two legs and using their front paws as hands, sort of like possums and weasels) If there are any Mesozoic mammals capable of this do let me know so I don't have to constantly identify all the unnamed ones as just simply mammal or prehistoric mammal and so I can give a more accurate idea of what they look like.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

Note: I will be using italics for not only thoughts but for translation of the natives language, to distinguish the two translations will use quotation marks.

I also think I've found a suitable Mesozoic mammal, its called Purgatorius.

* * *

"I didn't know their were otha mammals tha' lived down 'ere."

"They must be exclusive to this area, they don't look like anything I've seen before, excluding fossils, so I assume this is a species that lived alongside the dinosaurs."

One of the indigenous mammals spoke up in some unintelligible language. "_Ready darts!"_

"Um, do any of you speak English? Deutsch? Espanol? Italiano? I can speak every language known to man."

They responded by shooting the duo with a blowgun equipped with a nonlethal poison dart.

OW! WHA WAS THA' FO', wait a second, I feel... sleepy." Said Buck as he falls over asleep.

"As do *yawn* I." William said also falling over.

When they woke up they found themselves tied too a pole in the middle of what appeared to be the mammals village.

"Buck, would you by chance have any clue about whats going on and why we're tied up?"

"Nope, though I bet whateva' it is, it isn't good."

Their was a drum roll which caught everyone's attention which was then directed to a large wooden hut were out stepped a slightly larger mammal who was wearing a strange hat and an accompanying younger female. William assumed this to be the chief of this tribe and his daughter.

_"Attention my people! Today, these invaders you see over there arrived from the river to invade us!"_ The chief said pointing accusingly at the two weasels. _"Thankfully our brave hunters subdued them and they are no longer a threat. But, as punishment for trying to invade they will be burnt alive as a sacrifice!"_

Both weasels, at hearing the chiefs tone of voice and his expressions now noticed the fire wood just below their feet. They then knew just what these prehistoric mammals intended to do. They struggled against their restraints but to no avail as one of the mammals approached with a lit torch.

"Well Buck, I guess this is goodbye, how anti climatic, we started off dueling dinosaurs twenty times our size and end tied to a post destined to be burnt alive." William said sadly.

"Agreed, I always expected it would be Rudy who'd do me in, not anotha mammal."

But before the fire could be lit someone cried out "_STOP!"_ Everyones attention was diverted over to the chiefs daughter.

_"CRYSTAL! WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_

_"Father, must you kill every foreigner who shows up here? In fact did they even do anything before they were found?"_

_"They were found carrying weapons!"_

_"But did they use them against the hunting squad?"_

_"Well, no but..._

_"But what? Look at them, they look beaten and scared, and they don't look like their from around here. How do you know their not lost and trying to find their way home?"_

_"Or what if their scouts for a new species to come in and wipe us out! No, I'm not going to risk it, they must die!"_

_"At least let me talk to them before you burn them alive."_

_"Fine, you may do that but once your done they die."_

_"Thanks daddy" _She said giving him a hug before running over to the so called invaders.

"Listen, I don't have much time, my tribe thinks your invaders, is this true?"

"Invaders? Of course were not invaders, we're just lost and trying to get back home.

"Thats what I thought, so then how did you get here?"

"We fell down the falls ova their" Buck said nodding in the direction of the falls.

"You two survived that!?"

"I know, hard to believe but somehow we did."

"_Crystal."_

"Oh, Thats my fathers calling, I need to go."

"Please do try to set things straight, or at the very least tell them to spare Buck and burn me instead."

"I'll try my best."

"You don't need to do tha ya know?"

"Buck, I'd rather have myself killed than you, besides, you have that herd you told me about who probably still care about you, I have no one."

_"Father, they told me their not invaders, they fell from the falls and are just trying to get back home."_

_"How do you know their not lieing? And how did they survive the falls?"_

_"I can tell when people are lieing, please, just spare them, they seem like good people."_

The chief sighed. "_Fine, I'll spare them for now until the village elders and I come up with a verdict, but I won't give them any freedom though. Release the prisoners and through them in the prison hut!"_

_"Thanks daddy, your the best!" _Said crystal giving him a tight hug.

Two buff purgators came and restrained the two weasels, untying them, but then cuffing their paws behind their back and cuffing their feet. The cuffs gave no room whatsoever to move their paws and they could only move their feet enough to take small steps. The guards then dragged them over to the prison hut, threw them in then locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

"I can't believe their treating us like this, as if we're some kind of crimminal!" Complained Buck.

"Just be patient, I'm sure they'll realize this misunderstanding and let us go, oh, and be respectful to anyone who might come in, ESPECIALLY the chief. If One of us does one thing he doesn't like he could have us killed, no ifs, ands, or buts, and there will be nothing to stop him from doing so."

"I 'ate being locked up an controlled like this."

"So do I but theirs nothing we can do."

Then the door opened and Crystal, escorted by two guards came in.

"ah, miss... um..."

"Crystal, my names Crystal."

"Miss Crystal, thanks for sparing us."

"Your welcome, so whats your names?"

"I'm Dr. William Johnson and that over there is Buck."

"Short for Buckminster, long for Buh." Buck said grinning.

Crystal giggled at this."You'll have to excuse my father, he's very paranoid about new comers and doesn't trust them at all."

"Understood, so, are you the only one here who can speak our language?"

"Aside from my fiancé, Fang, yes, its a natural gift and I taught it to Fang."

"'ow long are we gonna be 'ere?"

"I don't know, but you won't be leaving anytime soon, but when I find out I'll let you guys know."

"Thanks, We really appreciate what your doing, I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"Don't mention it, you seem like nice people and I really don't like how their treating you guys."

"We can tolerate it, we'll be ok."

"I hope so, I better go, my father doesn't like me visiting you guys, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Oh I can believe it, well I hope..."

The door opened and in came a young looking purgatorius who looked almost as strong as the guards.

"_Crystal, what are you doing in here with these scum!?"_

_"I'm just visiting them Fang, and their not scum, their actually quite friendly."_

_"Oh really? Well why don't you go back to the house, I'd like to have a little... chat with these two."_

_"Fine, but be nice."_ Crystal said as she exited the building

_"Oh, I will." Fang said with a hint of sarcasm._

"Listen, we don't want any trouble, we just want to set things clear with your tribe so we can go home." William said in a polite manor

"Thats what the last foreign creature who was here said, but they eventually ended up killing one of our guards, so let me tell you this, Crystal is my future wife and she means the world to me, and if I find out that one of you has hurt her in any way, I will personally snap both your necks." Fang said sizing up on William.

"We wouldn't dream of doing anything harmful to her."

"You better not or its your funeral." He said grabbing William by the chest.

"'ey! Put William down right no.. oof!" Buck said angered by Fangs treatment of his friend as he tried to move in on fang but tripped on his tight restraints.

"Buck, this probably isn't the time or place to be defiant."

Fang found this amusing. "HA, and what are you gonna do about it? Your paws are tied up pretty good, you can hardly move. I'm clearly overestimating you two, your hardly a threat, just pathetic little fools." Fang said as he threw William to the ground and left.

"I really do hate tha mammal" Buck said bitterly.

"I'm not too fond of him either, but still we must be polite, perhaps we can change their view of us."

Life for the next week was miserable. They were only fed on two of those days and they weren't allowed to have their cuffs taken off to eat or drink. The building also had very poor ventilation, and since it was even warmer down here, it got very hot in there, making living conditions very unpleasant. The guards were also allowed to do whatever they pleased with them as well, and their was nothing they could do about it because if they were to resist then they were to be executed.

The only upside was Crystal. She would come by every day and deliver any news on the village councils decision on what their fate is to be and even smuggled in some food. Some of the news she delivered was worrying, if their not to be released then their punishment would either be death or a life of slavery. By the end of the week she finally had news of what their fate is to be. "Morning Buck, William."

"Morning miss Crystal."

"I come with some good news, and sadly some bad news."

"Good news!?" Buck piped up excitedly.

"The good news is that the council has decided against killing you two or turn you into slaves."

"Splendid, but whats this bad news?"

"Just to get his point that he doesn't want to see you two down here again through, he's making you stay here for a month."

"WHAT/WOT!?" They said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about this, I pleaded with him to just let you guys go but he would have none of it."

"Is the sufferin we've gone through fo' the past week no' enough fo' 'im?"

"He wants too make is point very clear, I really am sorry about this, I hate seeing the two of you locked up like this, especially since you didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I just came up with a potential deal, if he lets Buck go, then he can do whatever he wants with me."

"William, no, I'm no' leavin ya behind, we're in this togetha."

"I have an idea, maybe if I can convince my father to meet the two of you in person and get to know you, maybe he'll change his mind."

"That might actually work."

"I'll let you guys know if I make any progress on this and when he'll be visiting."

"Excellent, So I guess We'll be seeing you tomorrow as usual"

"Yep, goodbye."

"Goodbye madam."

"Ya think this'll work?"

"Maybe, we'll need to make a good impression on the chief, do you think you can put aside your grudge and show respect?"

"If it means our freedom, then yes."

* * *

Later that day

_"Come on daddy, why can't you just meet them once, their really nice and so polite"_

_"I don't care! Their low level scum and I wish to keep them out of my sight!_

_No their not, William is very high class and polite and Buck is brave and heroic."_

_"Fine I'll meet them tomorrow afternoon, they better leave a good impression."_

Meanwhile on a hill that overlooked the village there was a group from a rival tribe watching them. _"Sir, our troops are in position and ready to_ _attack."_

_"Good, we attack at dusk, and I want the chief and his daughter alive."_

* * *

The next morning

Buck and William were sleeping on the ground when they were suddenly awoken by the sound of screaming.

"What was that?"

Buck went over and put his ear against the door. He could hear the screams of other people, ranging from screams of terror and screams of pain to battle crys. "I think the village is under attack!"

"WHAT!? By who?"

"Sounds like a another group of mammals."

"And here we are locked and cuffed in here when we could be assisting them in the fight!"

Then, one of the tribe members that was responsible for taking care of them came in, he looked panicked.

_"Turn around, I'm going to set both of you free." _He said, motioning for them to turn around.

"Wot do ya think 'es doin?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea."

They then felt their cuffs being cut.

"Thank god, its about time."William said, relief clearly audible in his voice.

"Finally! We're free!"

The care taker then ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Well that was a bit rude, oh well, we should probably go retrieve our weapons and fight of these attackers."

Agreed, I 'ope Crystals ok."

"As do I."

They then ran over to the chiefs now abandoned house to retrieve their weapons. Then they heard a familiar voice call out in distress."

_"Someone help, I need backup!"_

"That sounds like crystal!"

"She must be in trouble! We 'ave to move fast, lets go!"

But as they exited the hut they heard another familiar voice.

_"Crystal, Crystal were are you?"_

"That sounds like the chief, Buck you got get Crystal, I'll get the chief."

"Why do ya wanna save 'im, he's responsible fo' all our sufferin."

"True, but I don't want Crystal to be left without a father, and I want to prove to him that we're not savage invaders!"

"Fair enough, now lets move!"

They split up, William going for the chief and Buck going for Crystal. Buck found Crystal trying to fight off three enemy troops, but she was losing and about to be captured.

"I'M COMIN CRYSTAL 'ANG ON!" Buck yelled as he charged at the enemy.

"Buck! Help!"

When Buck go to were Crystal was he was immediately blocked by six Warriors while three others dueled with Crystal. He could only just keep them at bay and couldn't push forward. He watched in horror as one of the warriors punched Crystal, knocking her unconscious. Buck, enraged by this, charged forward, but was hit hard by one of the warriors and sent flying backwards and briefly knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile William found the chief, he was pinned by a fallen hut, but had two of his guards, one of them being Fang, defending him from an onslaught of warriors, but they were losing, so William jumped into the fight with his whip and knife. *WHACOW*. William lashed out at one of them with his whip, disarming him and catching everyone by surprise.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CHIEF!"

The warrior, angry that William had interrupted his attack, charged at him ready to deliver a powerful punch. William easily dodged it, then he kicked the warrior two the ground and stabbed him in the back with his knife. The other warriors, angry he had just killed their comrade charged at William with their spears pointed out ready to jab him. William skillfully dodged all of them and lashed out with his whip, as well as some kicks and punches and even managed to fatally stab another attacker.

The chief had to admit he was impressed by this mammals skill, but still didn't trust him."_Guards! Get this debris off me then subdue that maniac!"_

The guards obeyed and got the hut off the chief. They then waited for William to finish off the last of the attackers. When he was done William turned around to find the guards with spears pointed right at him. Not wanting to worsen the chiefs view of him he put his paws up in surrender."Look, I know you don't like me or my friend, but I just saved you and your guards lives from an onslaught of enemy troops, despite all you've done to us, the least you could do is show a little gratitude and hospitality. Keep in mind that I could of just left you to die, I didn't have to do that, but I did anyway."

Even though the chief had no idea what William had just said he seemed to sort of understand what he meant. The chief felt a change in his heart. Here was this mammal who, despite the fact he first wanted to kill him, then locked up in poor, miserable conditions for a week and wanted to continue for another month, just saved his life when he could of easily just left him for dead. He realized his daughter was right, he had clearly been judging them wrongly, and he felt bad for this. "_Fang, I've got a message I want you to translate to this good mammal."_

Fang gave an annoyed sigh. _"Fine, what is it?"_ The chief began to speak and Fang translated. "The chief says that he's realized that he's misjudged you and your friend and is terribly sorry for all he's done and that he wont be able to forgive himself for it and that both of you are free to go."

"Tell the chief that I can understand his actions, considering past experiences with us foreign mammals, so I suppose I can forgive him."

Fang translated but before the chief could respond Buck came rushing in.

"WILLIAM!"

"What is it, whats with the urgency, and did you get Crystal?"

Buck fell on the ground panting. Soldiers... Crystal... Captured... Could not stop." He said, panting between words.

"CRYSTALS BEEN CAPTURED!?"

"WHAT!?" Fang burst out. He then told the chief of the news.

"_They took my little girl? How could they, she'd never wish any harm on anyone."_ The chief said clearly devastated by the news.

"I tried to stop them but their were to many."

"I doubt you really did, you probably hardly even put up a fight!" Fang said accusingly.

"Tha's no' true! I fought 'ard to try an save 'er, and to prove I care fo' 'er I'm gonna go and rescue 'er!"

"I'm coming with you, I'm not just going to stand around while shes in trouble, she saved our live now we're going to save hers."

"Oh no you two aren't, shes my fiancée so it will be I who saves her."

"May I remind you that its an army you will be up against and that you, even with the help of another guard were losing to four or five enemy troops while I single handedly defeated all of them while Buck managed to hold his own against god knows how many troops?"

That seemed to shut him up temporarily. "Fine, you two can come, but I want it to be I who personally rescues her." He said begrudgingly. He then told the chief what they were going to do, then the trio set out to rescue Crystal.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

As the three mammals traveled through the jungle there was a sense of hostility in the air, particularly between Buck and Fang. They clearly didn't like each other. This became especially clear when Fang decided to trip up Buck.

"Wot the bloody 'ell was tha fo'!?"

"Ops, sorry, my mistake." Fang said sarcastically.

Buck had now had enough of Fang. "I'll show ya sorry!" Buck then delivered a blow to Fangs face. He reeled back in pain.

"Oh it is on!" Fang said as he delivered a punch of his own, but Buck dodged and proceeded to deliver another punch, but Fang blocked it and punched Buck again, this time it hit and sent him flying into a tree. Fang then advanced on him but Buck got back up and kicked out at Fang, knocking him over. Buck then began to pounce, but Fang rolled out the way leaving Buck to land hard on the ground. Fang then pinned Buck to the ground but Buck kicked him off, they then proceeded to duel in a fist fight.

William was not amused with this one bit and decided it was time for this to stop. "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING AND JUST GE ALONG ALREADY!?" Both Fang and Buck paused in mid punch. "WE'VE GOT A MAMMAL TO RESCUE AND HERE YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE IMBECILES! FANG YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT WE ARE NOT THE ENEMY, WE ARE NOT INVADERS, THE CHIEF BELIEVES US SO WHY CAN'T YOU?"

William was then interrupted by a very loud roar.

"I've never 'erd tha roar before."

"Me neither, and it sounded very big, and close, Fang is there anything very large and carnivorous down here?"

Fang actually looked a little worried. "Not that I know of but there are legends of a large predator, but I don't believe any of them."

The ground began to shake and out of the jungle came a gargantuan carnivore, it appeared to be even larger than Rudy.

"Holy crap." William said completely awe struck.

"Tha is the biggest carnivore I've eva seen!" Buck said excitedly.

"So the legends are true." Fang said, completely horrified.

* * *

I'm not going to reveal exactly what species this new predator is until next chapter, but I will tell you the size of this monster. If Rudy were to stand next to it he'd only come up to the neck and this new beast is 10-20ft longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The new arrival looked down at the mammal trio as if they were insects. Buck and William, who were use to fight things this big, got in a fighting stance, Fang however, was terrified, he'd never seen anything so large, the largest predatory dinosaur he'd seen was a Ceratosaurus, which was tiny compared to this brute. He started to slowly creep backwards, but this got the beasts attention centered on him and it attacked. Fang ran for his life. Buck and William simply dodged and ran up two separate trees to get some vines. William went for the legs while Buck went for the jaw, however Buck found this dino's jaw to be too large too wrap because in order to wrap it he'd have to wrap around the entire head so he joined William at the legs and wrapped the behemoth in two sets of vines. They succeeded and the beast was sent crashing down to the ground. Fang, who was watching the whole thing from a tree couldn't believe what he just watched. Those two mammals alone just took down a dinosaur over twenty times their size. "How did you guys know how to take down something that big?"

"Experience." Buck replied simply.

"We fight large carnivores all the time." William added.

Fang was for once impressed by their capabilities and actually felt that they were better fighters than him, though he wasn't going to admit that, he also felt a little respect towards them. _P__erhaps I should give them a chance._ He thought. "So, um, I guess we should continue?" He said a little embarrassed since it was he who was hiding in fear while the other two bravely stood up and fought the beast.

"Yes, yes we should." William replied.

"By the way William, do ya know wot species tha was?" Buck asked.

"I think that was Giganotosaurus, one of the largest theropods too ever live."

They then continued onward to the enemy tribe.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the enemy tribe.

Crystal was now waking up. She had a splitting headache and could feel a small lump on her head. _"What happened? Where am I?"_ She looked around and found that she was in a very comfy bed in a beautifully decorated room. She got up and went to the door but found it was locked. She then began to bang on the door. _"HELLOW, ANYONE THEIR?" _The door then opened, pushing her aside and in stepped a young, handsome looking purgatorius. "_Who are you? And were am I?"_ Asked Crystal.

"_Ah miss Crystal, I see your awake, I am prince Savage, your rescuer, I saved you from a brutal tribe who were going to sacrifice you."_

_"Your lieing, if anything your part of that tribe. Now what do you want with me?"_

_"Your a smart one, what I want is to make you my wife."_

_"I will never marry you, my heart belongs to Fang."_

_"Ah come on sweets, if you marry me you can have anything you could possibly want."_ He said as moved in on her.

Crystal responded by kicking him away, which caught him completely by surprise. "_I will not marry you and thats final!"_

_"Feisty, I like that, I'll give you some time to change your mind, I know how to please a women." _Said Savage as he left the room and locked the door.

Crystal ran to the door and started to pound on it. _"LET ME OUT!"_

_"Not until you decide to marry me." _Savage said in a sing song fashion.

Crystal then went back over and flopped onto her bed. "I hope father sends someone for me." She mumbled to herself as she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

Else where Buck, Fang, and William were now entering tribal territory. By now it was dark, though they still already had a close call with a patrol and now had to sneak their way to the village. When they got to the village outskirts they noticed that no one was on the stakes so they must be keeping her in one of the buildings, but which one?

"I've got an idea, we capture one of the guards and interrogate them, Buck, you hold em in place and put your knife to their throat, Fang, you ask the questions, and I'll keep watch, but do let me know if more... extreme methods will be needed."

"Roger!"

"understood."

They waited in the bushes until another guard came by then they nabbed him, pulled him into the pushes covered his mouth as everyone fell into their roles.

_"Wheres Crystal?"_

_"I don't know who your talking about."_

_"The prisoner! Where is she?"_

_"Their keeping her in the prince's hut."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"Its the large one next to the chiefs hut, now please don't kill me!"_

"William, should we kill him?"

"No, knock him out. Buck, if you'd be so kind."

Buck simply nodded and knocked the guard out.

"So what did he say?"

"Their keeping her in the prince's hut which is next to the chiefs." Fang then scanned the village, and it didn't take long for him to find the building their looking for. "There it is." He said pointing at it.

"Good, lets sneak around to the other side, hopefully the building has a back door or window we can enter through."

They were able to get around to the prince's hut without incident, but this was the easy part, the hard part will be getting inside, rescuing crystal and leaving enemy territory undetected. They found that the hut didn't have a back door but it did have a window, though it was small, and their was someone inside, and it wasn't Crystal. they waited a few minutes and eventually the figure left.

"Ok, since I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of us who's capable of fitting through that window, I will be the one to retrieve Crystal." Stated William.

"You better not let anything happen to my love or I will hurt you."

"Relax Fang, I will stay behind if I must if it means she gets to escape." And with that he squeezed himself through the window and into the hut. He noticed a locked door and figured that it must be where crystal was being kept so he moved over to it, and unlocked the door. When he entered he was pounced on and pinned by an unseen figure.

_"I SAID I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!"_

"Crystal?"

"William, is that really you?"

"Yes, its me."

"Oh thank goodness, I knew someone would come for me, but I didn't exactly expect it to be you."

"You were expecting Fang or a squad of warriors?"

"Essentially."

"Well fang is here, as is Buck, their waiting out back, now lets get out of here before we're discovered."

"Right behind you."

They went over to the window and Crystal exited first, but when William went to exit the figure from before came in.

_"Hey, who are you? Stop were you are thief!"_

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED, RUN!"

All three mammals fled into the jungle, but Buck decided to turn around and help William out the window.

"I said run!"

"I'm no' leavin without ya." Buck replied as he pulled William out the window.

"Thanks, now lets go!" They fled the scene as fast as they could but William unknowingly stepped in a hole and his foot became stuck.

Buck, now realizing that William was no longer behind him turned around to see William tugging on his leg. He rushed over to help. He tried to help pull William out but the ground would not let go. They could soon hear the approaching tribe.

"Buck, listen, leave me, get out here, save yourself."

"I'm no' leavin ya William!"

"You must! They'll torture both of us and I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I, go with Fang and Crystal and save your own skin! Go now, scram, and don't come back for me!"

Buck was reluctant to leave William but eventually did as he was told. He ran a little distance away then hid in a bush and watched in horror as William struggled to get his foot free, but was tackled by a warrior. He tried to fight him off with his knife but was very quickly overwhelmed as they pinned him to the ground. He then turned back around and ran to where Fang and Crystal where waiting.

"Wheres William?" Crystal asked anxiously.

"'e uh, 'e didn't make it, they got 'em."

"No" Was all she could say as she began to cry.

Fang wrapped around her in a comforting hug. "Its all right sweety, we'll honor him like a warrior once we get back."

"We must save him." She insisted.

"Actually William told me 'e didn't want me or anyone else to come back for 'im, besides, it would now be impossible to sneak back inside the village and mount another rescue now."

Crystal continued to cry as they headed back to the friendly tribe.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the enemy tribe.

"So, you're the one who released my future bride, and I take it you speak the language of the creatures from above the ice?" Savage said in a sinister tone.

"Yeah, whats it to ya." William replied defiantly.

"Crystal was to be mine but you just stole her from me!"

"No, Crystal was going to marry Fang."

"Oh really? Well, why don't you tell me where she and your friends ran off to and I will spare both you and your friends."

"I find that very hard to believe, so no."

"Then I'll force it out of you." Savage said darkly.

"Do your absolute worst." William replied fearlessly.

"Oh I will, I most certainly will." Savage replied as he began to chuckle evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Later that night the trio of mammals returned to the village where they were still recovering from the battle and most people payed little attention, the chief however. _"Crystal! Your alive!"_ He said as he ran up to and hugged his daughter. _"I was so worried."_

_"I was worried to. I thought I'd never see you or even any other tribe member again."_ She said, however it was clear she was upset.

_"Whats wrong sugar?" _ He asked concerned.

_"They took William, and he was the one who rescued me from the building they were keeping me in."_

_"Wasn't that the guy who saved my life during the battle?" _ He asked Fang.

_"Yes."_ He replied sadly.

_"Then tomorrow we shall honor him like one of our own!"_

Meanwhile Buck was walking around the village outskirts, feeling guilty about leaving William to his fate. He was certain William wouldn't be able to get out of this one and was most certainly going to suffer the slowest most painful death imaginable. "Why did I leave 'im? The poor lads probably sufferin all alone surrounded by cruel evil souls just laughin at 'is pain like a bunch of savages!" He said angrily.

"Buck, whats wrong?" Asked Crystal, catching him by surprise.

"I shouldn't of left William, those savages are probably doin unspeakable things to 'im right now."

"You were good friends with him weren't you?"

"Yes, and 'e said e'd always sacrifice 'im self fo' me, though I'm no' quite sure 'ow to feel about tha."

"I'm sure he knew what he was getting himself into and what his punishment would be. He clearly cares more about you than himself."

"I know, I just 'ope 'e can escape, but I doubt 'e will be able to, they probably 'ave 'im under maximum security."

"I hope he does too, don't give up hope, he still may return, now come, you should get some rest.

"Ok, I'll try to get some sleep."

* * *

"Meanwhile back at the enemy tribe.

*WHACOW* "If you tell me were they went the pain will stop."

"Pain? What Pain?" William taunted defiantly, despite the fact he actually was in allot of pain, his back bearing several whip marks.

"So be it." Savage then continued to whip William without mercy but he stayed strong, he wasn't about to reveal anything about the whereabouts of his friends. After a few more hours of whipping Savage gave up and had William thrown into the prison. "You know, do you even have your chiefs permission to imprison and torture me?"

"I don't need his permission, he's ancient and on his death bed and will be dead in a day or two and I will succeed him as chief, so I can do whatever I want." Savage said as he slammed the door shut.

Williams life would become a living hell for the next few days. They would beat him, whip him, burn him, cut him, starved him, and many other cruel things that caused immense pain and suffering. The villagers didn't treat him much better than Savage and his troops did, often just pointing and laughing at him, some would even throw sticks and rocks at him. Clearly this tribe was anything but friendly towards anyone from outside their tribe. He tried to escape several times and he almost did manage to, but he was caught each time and punished harshly. After five days William hardly had any strength whatsoever, he could hardly even stand, but he still remained defiant. Meanwhile Savage was growing impatient.

"Fine, if you wont tell me anything then I will slaughter that pathetic tribe, and I will make sure you witness every single death!"

"no" was all William could say under his breath. Then several guards came in and violently picked him up and dragged him to the friendly tribe right behind the advancing army.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

It was a peaceful night, and everyone in the tribe was sleeping comfortably, but then a scream broke the silence. This woke the entire village up, and quite a few residents found a hostile warrior waiting in their bed room. Most surrendered, but a few, mainly the tribes own warriors, fought back. Buck and Crystal were among them and they fought viciously against the invading tribe. When Buck noticed that this was the same tribe that kidnapped Crystal and were holding William, he felt a sudden rage fill through his body as he let out a furious war cry. "THIS IS FO' WILLIAM YA SAVAGES!"

Buck then attacked every enemy warrior he saw. His insanity started to take over as he sliced into warrior after warrior after warrior, he felt unstoppable! However he then noticed that there were now fewer friendly warriors and that the amount of hostile troops attacking him were growing. His anger/insanity fueled rampage then came to a sudden halt as the situation he was in now slapped him hard in the face. He was completely surrounded by an army of angry enemy troops, but he was not about to surrender to them, not after what he suspected they'd been doing to his best friend. He charged forward, his knife raised in attack position, but he suddenly felt a pinch and then started to feel sleepy. _no' again. _He thought as he fell over asleep. When he woke up he was face down in the dirt. He tried to pick himself up but found that his paws was were tied behind his back, he the noticed his feet were tied together as well. "Wot tha, 'ow did this 'appen?" Then his memory returned and he quickly rolled over onto his back to find the rest of the tribe, including Crystal, Fang, and the chief, all of whom were also tied up. He then noticed a figure towering over him, staring down on him with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello... Buck isn't it?" He said as he fooled with a very familiar knife, Williams knife.

Bucks temper instantly blew its top. "WHO THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YA AND WOT DID YA DO TO WILLIAM!?" He shouted furiously as he fruitlessly struggled against his bonds. He really wanted to make this figure pay.

The figure found this very amusing and just laughed. "I am Prince Savage. As for William, well, see for yourself. Guards, bring us the prisoner!"

Two large guards came in dragging William by his arms, then they picked him up and threw him over to Buck. William groaned in pain. Buck was horrified by what he saw. Williams fur was covered in dirt and dried up mud and blood, he had numerous bruises, scratches, and cuts, some of them quite deep, and he could see his ribs he was so thin. "William! "Speak to me man, speak to me!"

"Buck? Is that you?" He said weakly, his mouth dry from the lack of water and his strength weakening.

"Wot did they do to ya?"

"Buck, listen, I don't think I'm gonna make it, I'll probably be dead by the end of the day, but before my time is up I want to thank you for all you've been to me and to ask you to soldier on without me and to say goodbye."

"William, 'ang on, I'm no' gonna let ya die, no' without a fight."

They were interrupted by an evil chuckle. "How touching, two best friends, together till the end. Too bad I'll have to end it, guards kill the one with the eye patch, slowly." Savage said evilly.

"No" William tried to protest with what very little strength he had left. "If you spare Buck I'll do whatever you want, you can make me your personal slave and treat me however you like, just please don't kill him." He pleaded.

"Nice try fool, but no, your dying anyway and why would I want to keep you alive anyway? I hate your guts, I hate you more than I hate this tribe! You can just lay their and die for all I care, but not before I kill your spirit and any hope you may have!"

Buck had now had enough, he felt far angrier than ever before he felt like he could explode in an planet consuming ball of raging fire. This sickeningly cruel, evil jerk had to die. He fought even harder against his restraints until finally they snapped. He the pounced on Savage, who was completely surprised by this. He then started to relentlessly beat him to death.

"THIS IS FO' EVERYTHING YA'VE DONE TO WILLIAM AND THIS TRIBE!" He shouted completely consumed by rage.

"Please! Stop!" Savage begged for his life.

"Why should I, ya didn't stop beating and whipping William until he was nearly dead, so why should I stop beating you!?"

The entire tribe cheered him on. "Kill him!" Fang shouted out.

"Make him suffer as I did!" He could barely hear William say.

Savage's guards meanwhile just stood there completely horrified, they didn't want to mess with this angry one eyed weasel. They were frozen stiff.

Soon Savage started to grow weaker as every bone in his body was broken. Soon his hear beat started to slow and eventually stopped. Buck then ceased his relentless beating, picked up the body, and threw it as far as he could. He then gave the enemy troops a insane, very angry death glare. This was enough to scare the crap out of them as they fled for their lives, despite the fact they out numbered him 100/1, they didn't want to deal with him now that their leader was dead. "Tha's wot I thought!" He then turned around and began to untie the tribe members, who were completely dumbfounded, even William was completely surprised.

"Wow, B-B-Buck I-I-I've never s-seen you like that b-before." He said, hardly able to speak now.

"I never knew I could do tha either, now let me get ya a doctor, I'm no' gonna let ya die on me! Crystal, does your tribe 'ave a 'ealer or something I can use to patch up these wounds?"

"We have both, I'll go get the healer." She said as she rushed off in search for the tribe's healer.

"'ang in there lad, 'elp will be 'ere soon."

"Do h-hurry, I-I... c-can't... hold on... m-much... l-l-longer... He said as he fell unconscious.

"WILLIAM! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!"

Crystal then arrived with the healer and they moved him into the healing hut were they set to work trying to save Williams life. Buck waited outside, anxiously pacing back and fourth waiting for the news of weather his friend was going to live or die.

* * *

(Several hours later)

Crystal came out of the hut with a look of uncertainty on her face.

Wot's the news?" Buck asked anxiously.

"We're not sure if he'll make it or nor, the healer says its a 50/50 chance of either living or... not coming back."

Even though William was still alive and had a chance of living Buck looked utterly devastated. "Come on William, fight." He mumbled.

"I'm really sorry, but theres nothing else we can do but wait."

"Fine, if ya need me I'll be up in a tree." he said, clearly depressed. He then went over to a nearby tree and climbed all the way to the top. From there he could see the large waterfall and cliff that lead down to this area of the dinosaur world. He heard a faint but very familiar roar. "Rudy." He said darkly. He felt anger towards the great white beast, if it wen't for him and his pack of raptors they wouldn't be in this mess. "Ya in fo' a nasty surprise when I get back up their." He mumbled to himself. He then saw a helicopter fly overhead which reminded him of the time he and William had a little race, He was riding a pterodactyl while William was in his old WWII era Polikarpov I-16 from his WWII aircraft collection. Williams plane was far faster and in some ways more maneuverable, but Buck's pterodactyl was more maneuverable in other ways and could go places the plane couldn't, which meant their were plenty of shortcuts he could take. He remembered how crazy William was while flying it, doing stunts that probably would of sent most other pilots barreling out of control and crashing into the ground (and this plane did do just that to inexperienced pilots when it was in service, it was very hard to control). He swore William had gone completely insane while flying that plane, though he went back to his normal, civilized self once back on the ground. Even though he lost that race he remembered ho much fun it was. His thoughts then shifted back to his friends condition, he hoped William would survive this so they could finally return home and get back to their normal lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

William awoke with a painful groan. God, where am I, whose village am I in?" He then heard incoming footsteps. "Whos there?"

"William! Your alive! Buck will be so relived to hear this."

"Crystal?"

"Indeed, I've been taking care of you for the past three days, we weren't sure if you'd make it or not."

"Well I thank you for your care, now lets see if I can get up." he said grunting as he tried to get up.

"Careful." She warned as she came in to assist. "You may have mostly healed but your still weak, you need food, your still very thin, or thinner than normal." She then helped him over to a table where there was a large quantity of food.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now let me go get Buck, he's been worried half to death about weather or not you'd live." She then went outside to fetch him while William, still half starved to death from his time spent as Savage's most hated prisoner, dug into the fruit on the table. Minutes later he heard fast foot steps as a very familiar one eyed figure burst through the entrance.

"William?"

"You mean William the unkillable?" He replied chuckling at the title he just gave himself.

"I see they didn't even damage yer spirit."

"Nope. Its gonna take alot more than several thousand whip lashes, beatings, and starvation to break me, especially if its to protect those most important to me."

"Yep, ya 'aven't changed a bit. Ya 'ad me me worried, after the first three days I began to lose 'ope in eva seein ya again, and then when that tribe invaded and I saw just wot they did to ya, oh how I wanted to make em pay! An then when they said ya only 'ad a 50/50 chance o livin I began t think I might actually lose ya."

"Buck, I'm sorry if my whereabouts and condition caused you any mental torment, its just that I couldn't bear anything that bad happening..."

"I know, ya were jus trying to protect me. Oh, and I think this belongs to ya." He said handing William his knife.

"Yes it dose, thanks for retrieving it. So what should we do when we get back home, should we pay Rudy a visit, have another race in the sky, or would you like to finally take a ride in one of my 200mph supercars? Oh wait a minute, I just remembered my shape shifter doesn't work anymore so until I can get a new one I can't use any vehicle." Then an idea hit him. "Wait a minute, idea, Buck, how would you like to learn how to partially drive a car?"

"Ok, where are ya goin with this?"

"I want to see if the two of us as a team can drive a car, you operate the pedals while I steer and monitor everything."

"Sounds interesting, why not? Then we can get even with Rudy."

"Sounds good to me."

Crystal then came in. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nah, your fine."

"I just talked to the healer and he recommends you stay here for a few more days to build up your strength, then I'll lead you two to the path that leads back to your part of these lands."

"Are ya sure about tha lass? Ya just need to point us in the right direction and we can find our way from there."

"Indeed, and were more than capable of handling any threats there might be down here, unless there are more hostile tribes. Besides, I feel we've taken up alot of your time, you deserve some time to spend with your future husband and father."

"You haven't wasted any of my time, and I feel its my duty to see both of you home safely, I know both of you are excellent fighters and more than capable of fending for yourselves, or at least were you come from you are, but the path that leads back to your home is located in a jungle many believe to be cursed, many brave soles have entered it and never came back out, even great warriors who tried to tame it never came back. No one has ever made it out alive, no one except me, I've even explored the entire jungle and know it quite well, and let me tell you, it is incredibly deadly, carnivours almost as tall as trees, numerous species of carnivorous plants, some areas have treacherous terrain, a few specie of giant arachnids, the list goes on. I don't care how good of a fighter you two are, your not likely to survive in there without me, so I'm essentially your best hope for getting back home."

"We have a jungle just like that were we come from, and we're more than capable of handling it."

"Fine, if your so sure you can handle this, then enter it alone, but I will still accompany you two to the jungle outskirts, but for now you must regain your strength or you wont have any chance of surviving."

* * *

Three days later.

William had finally healed completely and had built up his strength and was now finally ready to go. Crystal lead the two weasels to the jungle outskirts, she was sure they were completely underestimating the jungle. Meanwhile both Buck and William thought that Crystal was overestimating the jungle and didn't expect it to be any worse than the jungle of misery, but when they got there they started to reconsider a bit, this jungle, unlike the jungle of misery looked threatening, but they decided they could still handle it. They bid farewell to crystal and entered the jungle. It didn't take long for them to get in trouble. As they walked along they noticed the ground was getting sticky.

"I'am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?"

"Ya not the only..." Buck was then interrupted when his foot wouldn't move. He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge, then he noticed his other foot was stuck. "Uh, William, I'm stuck." He said a bit embarrassed.

"What a coincidence, so am I, I think there some glue like substance on the ground." Then a horrible thought came to mind. "I think we might be in deep trouble, I think this is a..." He was then interrupted when the ground next to them slowly started to rise up and wrap towards them as some tentacle like stubs came up out the ground awaiting the wrapping leaf. "... a carnivorous plant."

They fought harder to free themselves but the glue like substance was to strong and the leaf and the tentacle stubs was about to start wrapping around them.

"I guess, once again, this is goodbye." William stated sadly.

"I hate to admit this but I agree, this probably is good bye." Buck said in defeat.

Feeling that all hope was lost, they stood there, awaiting their demise.


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

The plant was on the verge of wrapping around them when suddenly a light brown figure came flying in. it landed behind the plant and started cutting behind it and soon the leaf fell backwards, though the figure simply dodged it, and was raveled to be someone very familiar. "Why am I not surprised to see you boys in this situation?"

"Crystal!" They both said at the same time.

"I told you not to underestimate this jungle, now would you agree that I should lead the two of you back home?"

"Well since you do indeed seem to know how to handle this jungle, yes."

"Good, now let me get out of that oversized fly trap." She went to retrieve a leaf, then folded it up so it could carry water, then she went over to a nearby pond and retrieved some, then she went back to the two weasels and splashed them.

"WHAT ON EARTH... wait a minute, I'm free!, Buck how about you?"

"I'm unstuck as well."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to get you boys home just standing around here, stay close to me, do exactly as I say, and be extra extremely cautious, in this jungle, even your average looking fruit can be a death trap, am I understood?"

"The two weasels just nodded.

"Good, now lets go."

They then continued on their journey. To Crystal, this was just another day in the office, but William, and even Buck seemed to be quite worried. This jungle had a menacing sense of death, unlike the jungle of misery which only gave an uneasy sense of danger. This was further reinforced by the occasional screams of dinosaurs meeting their doom. Very little in this jungle seemed appealing, and everything that did was a death trap. They saw a little Hypsilophodon come up to what appeared to be your average mango, but it was revealed to be just a lure, as the very well concealed jaw of a carnivorous plant clamped shut on the helpless dino. This horrified them both, neither would of guessed that was a carnivorous plant and realized that could of just as easily have been them. Soon the trio ran into more trouble. As they walked along, the bushes started to rustle right next to Crystal, she jumped out the way as a giant scorpion charged through the bushes.

"Tha is the biggest scorpion I've eva seen!"

"Same here, by far."

The scorpion was jet black and was the size of a relatively large dog. It laid its sights on the two weasels and charged. They dodged it but it very quickly turned around and went after Buck. He noticed that the claws were far to large to fight off with his knife, they could probably take his knife, and his arm with it, so he was forced to flee, much to his displeasure. However William came in and distracted it while Crystal went for the tail piece. The scorpion was too distracted to notice her so she cut off the stinger, leaving the scorpion vulnerable to being flanked. Buck, now no longer being chased, came in and jabbed the scorpion in its side with his knife. Crystal then jumped down and stabbed its back with her knife. It was now clearly weakening and becoming slower, so William, using his superior speed and agility leaped over the claws and jabbed his knife down into its head, finishing it off.

"Well, that was both terrifying and frikin AWESOME!"

"I wouldn't mind a second round myself."

"Alright, play time is over, lets continue."

"Oh, uh, right, we probably should indeed be on our way." William said, quickly getting back into composure.

They then headed even deeper into the jungle.


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The mammal trio headed even further into the jungle, and the going wasn't getting any easier, it rained off and on which made the ground muddy and slippery, there were more carnivorous plants to avoid, and they had a few run ins with lone predatory dinos, mainly Dilophosaurus and the occasional lone raptor. By now all three were exhausted and went over to a nearby river for water.

"We must be very careful, this river contains giant crocodiles giant snaping turtles, and predatory fish." Crystal warned.

"We 'ave giant crocs and predatory fish where we live, but I've neva seen a giant snapin turtle." Buck stated.

"I think I'd rather fight the croc than the snapper, at least that would swallow me whole instead of snapping me to tiny bits." Said William, not the least bit surprised of what was in the water.

All three headed to the rivers shore to drink, but as soon as they started to drink, the water started to bubble, all three of them knew what this meant and leaped out the way just in time to avoid a purple blur. Their attacker was revealed to be some purple spined crocodile fish thing. (think Ceatacious from Ice Age 2)

"WOT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS THA!?"

"Amazingly, I don't have any clue, Crystal?"

"I'm the only person from my tribe, if not any tribe, to see one of these, but I haven't named it yet."

The creature hissed angrily at them and charged, but the three mammals scattered, at first the creature wasn't sure who to go after, but it soon picked William.

"Oh piss off you pesky... spinodile?"

Buck came in and pounced on it, aiming for the sail, but the creature was so fast he could only manage the tail. _better than missing completely_. He thought, but the creature wasn't about to let anyone ride it so it thrashed its tail and flung Buck, sending him crashing into a tree trunk, knocking the wind out of him.

"HEY, BIG AN UGLY, OVER HERE!" Crystal yelled, catching the beasts attention. "WANT SOME EASY MEAT, THEN COME AND GET IT!" She said, taunting it. The beast took the bait and charged towards her, but she jumped out the way at the last moment, the creature tried to turn and chase her but instead slid into a giant Venus fly trap, which clamped shut on the beast, trapping it inside its jaws.

"Wow, Crystal, I must admit that was quite clever."

"The best way to deal with those beasts is to lure them into a trap."

"Wot did I miss?" Buck asked groggily as he regained his senses.

"Crystal just defeated that crocodile like thing by luring it into a giant carnivorous plant."

"Cleaver."

"Thats what I said."

"Ok boys, lets get going, I think we're half way to your destination."

They continued onwards. The jungle shortly there after started to become a little less deadly, their were fewer carnivorous plants, fewer dinosaur encounters, and the carnivorous plants were now much more obvious, but soon they heard a familiar nearby roar.

"Oh god, I think that Giganotosaur is nearby. William stated.

But then they heard another, all to familiar roar, which was also quite close.

"Rudy." Buck said darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The ground began to tremble as two very large predators emerged from the tree line, Rudy, and the Gigantosaurus.

"Please tell me their going to fight each other and not us, which would be cool as hell to watch." William muttered.

Crystal however, seemed to recognize the big Gigantosaur. "I know that dinosaur, thats Goliath." She gasped as a sad memory from her past came to her mind.

"You wot?" Buck asked bewildered.

"I'll tell the two of you about it later, but now we should get out of here and let them fight." They began to slowly sneak away.

At first, it seemed that what the two predators were indeed going to battle as they snarled angrily at each other, but it soon changed to growls that sort of sounded like the dinosaur equivalent of a conversation. The two super predators then glared down at the mammals, growling angrily, then attacked. They focused primarily on the two weasels, deciding that they should be dealt with first. However William was completely fed up with these distractions and was no longer in the mood for a fight, he just wanted to get back home, so he decided to give them some choice words.

"WILL YOU TWO OVER SIZED CARNIVOROUS DODO'S PISS THE F**K OFF!?"

The Two dinos stopped, completely surprised that this tiny little weasel was standing up and yelling at them like an angry old man.

"YOU, GODZILLA, GO FIGHT SOMEONE ELSE! AND YOU, FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT US AT A DIFFERENT TIME, TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL SLOT YOU IN FOR TOMORROW AND KICK YOUR ASS THEN, SOUND GOOD!? GOOD! NOW WE CAN ALL GET BACK TO OUR LIVES!" He yelled furiously, but adding a bit of sarcasm to his last statement as he stormed off grumbling.

The two giants just looked at each other, giving a "Did that just happen?" look. Even Buck and Crystal were bewildered. Soon, however, the dinos decided to continue their attack, Rudy going for Buck while Goliath went for William.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? HUH?" He screamed furiously as he dodged an attack.

"William, I'll take Rudy, you take the other guy."

"Agreed" And with that they jumped into action.

Buck tricked Rudy into diving in to eat him, only to once again drive is jaw into the ground allowing Buck to climb on and proceed to ride him. Rudy roared in anger and tried to shake him off.

"YEEEEEHAW!" Buck shouted clearly enjoying himself.

Meanwhile William decided to use the environment to his advantage, he spotted a large tree and decided it'd make an excellent object to smash his opponent's head against. "HEY DOFIS, OVER HERE!" He shouted angrily. It caught the monsters attention and it charged towards him. William jumped out the way just in the nick of time as the giant carnivore crashed into the tree, knocking it down, but it appeared to hurt quite a bit.

"I told you to piss off but no, now look what happened, you've gone and hurt yourself, typical dimwitted brute."

Crystal was amazed by their skill with this kind of situation, both of them were singlehandedly winning against a super predator, no one in her village, her self included could do that.

By now Rudy was randomly stomping around, not paying any attention to where he was going, still trying to shake the crazed weasel off his back. However Buck noticed he was approaching Goliath who was now just getting back up. He jumped off Rudy as he crashed into the dazed Gigantosaur, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"And tha is why ya don't mess with a weasel."

William grunted. " Agreed."

Crystal came running up to them. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Aw, it was nothin, I can take on ol snowflake anytime."

They then noticed the two carnivores trying to get up. "We should probably get out of here." Suggested Crystal.

"Way ahead of you, the sooner we can get back the sooner I can take a nice long dip in my hot tub and watch some TV."

They left the scene and headed to the exit, which wasn't to far away, however William had a question for Crystal.

"Oh, Crystal, didn't you say back there that you knew that Gigantosaur?"

"Yes, and I bet your wondering why?"

"Indeed, if you don't mind telling, though if its something your not comfortable talking about I completely understand and you don't have to tell me about it.

"No, I'm fine with telling you guys about it, although its not a pleasant memory.

* * *

Ten years ago

Crystal and her mother were out picking flowers to decorate their hut for a ceremony when the ground began to tremble and a large Gigantosaurus stormed out of the tree line, it starred hungrily down at them growling.

"Mom, I'm scarred."

"Run back to the village and get your father, he'll rally the warriors to fight this off, I'll distract this brute."

"But what about you, he'll that monster will kill you!"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

Crystal was at first hesitant to leave her mother, but when the dinosaur moved in to attack she ran as fast as she could. She sped into the village and came bursting through the door. "DADDY, A GIANT DINOSAUR IS TRYING TO EAT MOM!"

The chief was horror struck. "RALLY THE WARRIORS, I WANT THAT BEASTS HEAD!"

"He rallied all of the warriors and lead them to the flower field, when they got their the dinosaur had left, and the only thing left of the mother was her now flattened basket.

* * *

"And that is how I know him, and why you haven't heard anything of my mother." She finished, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at the very least he didn't get you, or the entire village."

"I suppose your right, but I still wish I she was still here, we were very close."

They then heard two very angry roars. "As much as I 'ate to interrupt this tearful moment, I think we should get a move on."

"Your right, it won't take them long to find us if we just stand around hear talking about the past." Crystal agreed, and so they continued onwards to the link between the two parts of the dinosaur world.


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The three mammals were getting ever closer to their destination. Buck was anxious to see his wife again while William was looking forward to a full week devoted to relaxation, though he wasn't looking forward to the massive amount of paperwork and emails and anything else he'd have to go through first. They soon reached a very tall, very steep hill.

"Well, here we are, the link between our two regions." announced Crystal.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to need some down time after climbing this." Said William as he got a good look at the hill.

"Aw, come on, wot 'appened to the adventurous, accept every challenge William I know."

"That Williams asleep, so the relatively grumpy, no nonsense William is covering for him."

Well, I suppose I'll be leaving you guys to continue back home, goodbye."

"Crystal wait, before we part ways I'd like to once again thank you for everything you've done."

"Your welcome, I wasn't about to let my father execute the two of you without any real evidence of wrong doings or let you wander around in this deadly jungle without a guide and probably get yourselves killed."

Thats very noble of you, I bet you'll make a great chieftess."

"Thanks, well I should probably be on my way back home, father doesn't exactly like it when I'm in this jungle for over a day, so with this I bid you farewell and good luck, you to Buck."

He gave a very polite bow in return. "It was a pleasure getting to know ya, by the way, ya think ya can 'andle Rudy and 'is new friend?"

"I can lose them in the jungle, however I wouldn't be surprised if the big white one continues after the two of you"

"An excellent point, we should probably be on our way if we want to avoid another confrontation with those two.

"Agreed, goodbye."

"Farewell."

And so they parted ways, Crystal going back to her village While Buck and William started their climb. As they climbed higher and higher the sunlight filtering down from the ice ceiling grew brighter. They eventually reached the top and were greeted by familiar surroundings.

"Sunlight, familiar grounds, oh how the two of you are underrated." William said gleefully as he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

They then once again heard a certain roar. Buck looked down the hill to see Rudy making his way up.

Uh, William."

"Let me guess, Rudy."

"Yep."

"Well, I suppose if we start running now we can be long gone before he gets up here"

They both then took off. After they were sure they had made it far away enough from Rudy they stopped.

"So, I was going to go up to my manor and spend some time up there, care to join?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I need to spend some time of my own with my wife."

"Understood, but if you change your mind I'll have a limo waiting for you at the cave entrance, you can even bring your wife if you want.

"I'll keep tha in mind, well I'll see ya later.

"See you in a week or two."

And so they parted ways, glad life could now finally return to normal.

* * *

And that was new territory. Now I'd like to apologise if I disappointed anyone with the lack of romantic relationship. The problem is that I don't think I have what it takes to create a decent romance, or at least not with another living thing. My strength is in action, adventure, suspense, and possibly tragedy.

Now for the sequel, basically Buck and William will be going up to the world above the ice to visit the herd. I also plan to create my version of Bucks past which will catch up to him and cause trouble.


End file.
